Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) may be used to provide remote observation of a location of interest, such as monitoring of a pipeline and other high-value ground assets, finding those who are lost and in distress, or monitoring other remote observation locations not immediately available to observers on the ground. At times, such monitoring must be done without knowledge of those in the observation area.
A need continues to exist for a UAV that can monitor a location of interest while reducing the likelihood that those in the observation area see such monitoring.